<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottoms Up: Under the stained glass by theta_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505078">Bottoms Up: Under the stained glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theta_bee/pseuds/theta_bee'>theta_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale's Genitals Are Not Specified (Good Omens), F/M, M/M, Nudity, The Bottoms Up Zine (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), the important thing is they're having a great time, under some very convenient stained glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theta_bee/pseuds/theta_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just taking advantage of Aziraphale's old comfy chaise longue. Whatever else would you use the thing for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottoms Up: Under the stained glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/sR9wDnY"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>